


Cur2e thi2 boat

by UltimateProtagonistNerd



Series: UPN's Homestuck Short Stories [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateProtagonistNerd/pseuds/UltimateProtagonistNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out on a little boat headed towards a village a small band of rebels will land soon.</p><p>This boat sucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cur2e thi2 boat

I woke up to a gently breezy flowing and a gentle rocking sensation on the floorboards underneath. I was being carresed by rags that could hardly be considered a proper sleeping place . I sit up and lean against the wooden brine-splattered sleeping cabin's wall and rubbed the gunk out of my eyes. Curse this cheap ancient boat serving as the home for you bunch of renegades, presently using it to crisscross the entirety of Alternia's seas, being constantly pursued by the empress, Her Imperious Condescension. I don't really see why this would be an effective way to escape. The Empress is a damn fish after all, the literal queen of the entire ocean. Her capital is an enormous sea palace in an underwater pearly paradise city they named Atlantis.

This idea is one of the things I really disagree with the Great Signless about, the leader of a religious group being persecuted should really be more strategic.

"Oh good morning you sl33pyhead" purred the familiar voice of Meulin the Disciple, she'd earned that title by being the absolute most devoted to the movement. 

"Come on Mituna I can s33 that Mew're awake. Mew've b33n sitting up against the wall fur a few minutes now."

I blinked, looking up to her. "Yeah, I was ju2t internally having a monologue  about how much I hate the 2leeping arangement on this crap2hip"

"Don't worry your little head, my Signless says that we're heading for a purrt right away."

She then told me that it was named Galily or something of that sort.

One thing I forgot to mention about how messed up this world is.

High-powered laser rifles already exist in a world where the ships are mostly wood, most cities are villages and most food is preserved by using goddamn salt in the name of Vantas ...salt. That just feels wrong.

The other passenger on this boat besides the two prior mentioned and myself is the Dolorosa, Porrim Maryam. She raised the Signless from when he was but a grub. And has become a mother figure for every one of his followers to look to for guidance.

"Go+o+d Mo+rning  Mister Capto+r."

"It will be one once we get off thi2 thing to be hone2t"

"Yo+u sleep well?"

"Not really, considering the fact my bedding qualifies as little more than cloth"

Our vessel was a small one, as implied/stated previously. It doesn't have many rooms on board, the rooms it does have consist of two rest chambers, and the deck was about as wide as a hairpin. Their is no toilet aboard, so hazard a guess as to where in the world our excrement winds up. The "kitchen" which doesn't even really qualify is merely a small round table sitting in front of an open doored pantry, growing more desolate with every meal we create from its supplies.

The meals we had scheduled were erratic and a bit lackluster despite the Dolarosa's best efforts as a chef. We were basically just too poor to afford the proper ingredients such as high-grade Meats. Hopefully Galily has some because truthfully I need myself some good bacon for once in my life.

Just honestly, curse this boat.

I thanked the lord that we landed at port at long last after my complaining spree reached the ears of the Signless through the door to the kitchen. He arrived to inform me in the middle of snacking on just about the last few peanuts that we have landed and shall disembark.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is a happy late 4/13 gift due to me not finishing this when I thought I would.


End file.
